


Big Brother Knows Best

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Poke-Sitters! [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, child paul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reggie hates to leave his little brother behind when he goes to league battles. At least with Paul in your hands, he knows no harm will come to his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother Knows Best

"Yes, I'll be out the door in half an hour." Reggie had crossed a hallway in his home for the fourth time in half as many minutes. In one hand, he held a phone to his ear, and the arm was supporting his little brother, Paul. "Alright fine. twenty minutes." Again he crossed the hall way, from one room to another, this time towards the kitchen, and yet again failed to notice the figure at the end of the hall.  
"Ten minutes, but that's not going to be easy." Reggie's voice is a bit muffled from the kitchen. Before he's poking his head back out the door way. "[Name]? Yeah, I'll be out the door in ten." He says and hangs up, the voice on the other end raising in volume.  
"Thank Arceus you're here, come in, come in." The purple haired man is a bit more than enthusiastic as he gestures to invite you in, even though you've been holding the door open for nearly five minutes.

As soon as your shoes were slipped off by the door, Reggie began his usual speech about leaving and not knowing when he would be back. It was nearly the same speech each time, except the region, gyms, or leagues changed. Last time it was the Indigo League, which he had come home successful, but had been gone nearly three weeks. This trip was to include up to three gyms in Hoenn. 

Following Reggie around his home was also apart of the speech requirements. Paul looked like he had been disturbed from a nap, which judging by the time in the afternoon, he probably had been.

“And sorry if he’s fussy tonight.” Reggie flipped topics like a Magikarp coin in the Poketch apps. “I wanted him to know I was leaving, if not he’d be angry and confused when he woke up.” Reggie explains, even though it wasn’t necessary. You’d been there to help him when ever you could, and enjoyed doing so.

The game of follow the leader had ended up in the kitchen, where Reggie had collected a jar of MooMoo milk from the refrigerator, which he closed with his foot. The man was now side stepping while opening a cupboard to get out a sippy cup for Paul. The whole while Paul seemed to have woken up a bit and his dark eyes were narrowed on your form. It didn’t take long before the boy closed his orbs, his tongue emerging from his lips as he blew a razzberry towards you.  

Laughing while taking the cup from Reggie’s hand, and twisting the lid on, you handed it to Paul who took it with an even more intensified glare. However, he always just gave off an adorably frustrated air when he was in this kind of mood.

“Oh, is someone getting the stink-eye?” Reggie laughs while you nod with a smile.

“Even a razzberry.” To which both of you gave a bit of a laugh, however quickly died down. “Though on a more serious note…” Your eyes land on the poketch around your wrist. “”You were suppose to be out the door three minutes ago.” Reggie gives a small grumble before shifting so you could take Paul into your own arms. However, the young toddler groans and even screams a bit in protest. His sippy cup falling to the floor and thankfully not breaking, and Reggie picks it up setting it on the table.

“Hey be good lil’ bro.” He ruffles Paul’s hair, “bye-bye.” At these words Paul is tearing up, more screams as he kicks a little more in your arms, as you struggle to keep from dropping him. However, you know if you set him down he’ll catch up to Reggie and refuse to let him go.

“Reg! No!” He yells out clearly, but the rest is a bit garbled up with tears and screams as the younger of the two tries desperately to get Reggie’s attention.

 

Well after Reggie had left Paul had finally stopped screaming, but he was now hugging your shoulders and gently clutching fistfulls of your shirt. His cries had turned into soft long drawn out breaths. It was likely he would be sleeping for a good portion of the afternoon, and lead to trying to getting him back on his usual sleep schedule for at least a week.

Laying Paul in his bed, you put on a small tv in the corner. A cartoon Meowth was chasing a clever Rattata. The show was a bit of a classic and it honestly was surprising the originals still aired on television. Cartoon violence just isn’t the same anymore.

After you were sure Paul wasn’t going to wake up again, you sent Reggie a message telling him Paul had fallen asleep, to which a swift reply came in. An apology for bringing it up so sudden that he needed someone to watch Paul, and also for leaving in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the beginning of what will be my first ever AO3 Exclusive series! In this series I'm dedicating an array of reader inserts - to taking care of children! That's right everyone of these stories will be the reader's adventure and how they deal with the problems which arise when taking care of kids. Opening on Paul, next up will either be Hyuu, or Mei AND Kyouhei. I'll be posting multiple stories, but there are chapters to some of them, Paul is one of them, but everything will be worked on in portions.  
> also if there is a character you would like to see as a child please comment! This is not only my first ever AO3 exclusive, but one of my first OPEN REQUESTS (that is voluntary and I'm not opening because I'm bored - I actually want to!)


End file.
